El Cuento de la Princesa
by Sango Hale
Summary: "¿De dónde has sacado esta historia? La bruja es la mala, y los muggles son los buenos. Menuda tontería… Parece el mundo al revés."


**Disclaimer: **Nada de esto me pertenece. Entre nosotros, Rowling me robó la idea :P

_Este fic participa en el reto temático de octubre del foro "**La Noble y Ancestral Casa de los Black**"._

* * *

La carcajada de Sirius a modo de ladrido resuena en los oídos del más joven, quien observa con una admiración genuina a su hermano mayor. Regulus analiza a Sirius; quien rebosa de felicidad por los cuatro costados. Es una felicidad que transmite con cada sonrisa y que contagia al pequeño de la familia Black. Los Black, que no se trata más que de una familia de magos y brujas sangre pura de lo más distinguido. Su pureza se remonta varias generaciones atrás, llegando tan lejos como para afirmar que su tradición data de la Edad Media.

Como si ellos mismos fueran de la realeza.

Es el último verano de Sirius antes de empezar Hogwarts y Regulus no puede evitar sentirse sino un poco celoso.

"Sólo es un año, tonto." Se burla Sirius. Regulus se sonroja. "Además, volveré por Navidad."

"Eso ya lo sé, Sirius." Regulus, a diferencia del heredero de los Black, nunca insulta. "Pero vas a dejarme solo."

Sabe que Sirius no lo admitiría, pero a raíz de ese comentario de Regulus, que desarma al mayor de los dos aunque esas facciones denoten indiferencia y una burla rayana en el desaire, Sirius se ha inventado un juego. En principio es sencillo, pero Regulus se siente algo perdido. No es algo con lo que esté familiarizado. Trata de un castillo, una princesa encerrada y un dragón. Él es un caballero, transportado a un mundo fantástico donde la magia existe pero diferente a lo que ellos tienen.

"No, enano, luchas con una espada." Le explica Sirius.

"¿Para qué quiero una espada si puedo usar una varita?" Regulus frunce el ceño, añadiéndole ese aspaviento más años de los que realmente tiene.

Sirius arruga la nariz; no le gusta ver a Regulus con esa expresión en la cara porque le recuerda a la estirada de su prima Narcissa. "Porque aquí eres un caballero."

"No quiero ser un caballero. Quiero ser un mago."

"Vamos a ver, listo. ¿Quién ha inventado el juego?" Pregunta Sirius con un deje de sarcasmo en la voz. Le acompaña una sonrisa triunfal que le adorna el rostro.

El pequeño se cruza de brazos. "Tú, pero…"

"Ah," Sirius no lo deja acabar, levantando una mano en el proceso para hacerlo callar. "Yo invento el juego, las reglas son mías."

"Está bien," admite Regulus, no muy convencido. "¿Por qué quiero salvar a la princesa?"

Esta vez, Sirius lo mira con dureza. "¿Cómo que para qué quieres salvar a la princesa? Cabeza de chorlito, porque es lo correcto. La bruja mala la tiene encerrada en una torre custodiada por un dragón. Tienes que salvarla."

Regulus fija su mirada en su hermano, levemente irritado. Sirius tiene la costumbre de hablar mucho, pero decir poco. Muchas de las palabras que dicen pueden resumirse en palabrotas o insultos que se dirigen en bastantes ocasiones hacia su hermano pequeño.

"Pero… ¿y si muero?" Dice Regulus, asustado.

La sonrisa de Sirius se acentúa todavía más. "Habrás salvado a la princesa."

"No lo entiendo, Sirius. ¿Por qué sacrificaría mi vida para salvar a otra persona?"

"Tonto," masculla Sirius, entrecerrando los ojos. "Si tienes la elección de salvar a alguien, ¿no lo harías?"

"Pero…" Está dudoso. A Sirius no le gusta.

"¡Nada de peros!" Grita Sirius, dándole una pequeña colleja a Regulus. Éste se frota la zona dolorida con la mano, furioso con su hermano. "Estabas subiendo las escaleras de la torre, ¿verdad?"

"Sí." Responde Regulus, desafiante. Odia que lo ninguneen y Sirius parece tener un talento especial para ello.

"Vale. Terminas de subirlas y te encuentras con una puerta. Crees que ahí está la princesa. Abres la puerta para rescatarla, ¿no?"

"Sí, supongo…"

"No supones nada," lo rebate Sirius, contundente. "Has ido a salvarla y eso harás, enano."

El tono condescendiente de Sirius lo enerva. Hace que rechine los dientes por los nervios y que la fascinación que siente por él desaparezca momentáneamente y sea sustituida por la ira. Pero Sirius es mayor. Debe de tener un motivo verdaderamente importante como para que haya empezado a relatarle esta fábula y lo trate de esa forma.

"La salvo." Responde Regulus con determinación. No sabe si para demostrarle a Sirius que él también podría salvar a la princesa o por orgullo, pero ha decidido que tiene que rescatarla cueste lo que cueste.

Da igual que tenga miedo. Se recrimina a sí mismo el sentirse así: se trata de un juego. No es real. Nadie se está jugando la vida por nadie.

"Bien, pues ya está."

Regulus se queda por un instante sin habla. "¿Cómo que ya está? ¿Te refieres a que ha terminado la historia?"

"Claro que no, enano." Sirius sigue riéndose ante la mirada tan dura de Regulus. "Ahora viene la parte divertida."

"¿A qué te refieres?"

"La princesa es tuya, no sé si me entiendes."

Un deje carmesí aparece en las mejillas de Regulus. "Sirius, ¿qué quieres…?"

El joven Black suelta otra risotada que reverbera en su garganta. "Regulus, a veces pecas de inocente." Dice Sirius, creyéndose mayor.

"Soy un niño."

Sin embargo, ese comentario sólo ayuda a que Sirius se ría todavía más fuerte. Acto seguido, le frota la cabeza con un brazo, hecho que Regulus detesta pero que Sirius no cesa en repetir continuamente de la misma manera que Kreacher sigue inclinándose ante Regulus, por mucho que éste insista en que no es necesario.

Regulus intenta zafarse del agarre de su hermano mayor, pero no es hasta que Sirius decide que prefiere soltarlo cuando Regulus es finalmente libre.

"¿De dónde has sacado esta historia? La bruja es la mala, y los muggles son los buenos. Menuda tontería… Parece el mundo al revés." Reflexiona a la vez que rememora las enseñanzas de sus padres con respecto a la gente no mágica.

"Me la contó Zoe."

"¿La niña muggle con la que sales a escondidas?" Regulus estaba boquiabierto y había abierto los ojos como platos. "¡Madre te matará si se entera de que sales con una muggle!"

"Bah," Sirius le restó importancia. "Tú no vas a delatarme y es muy simpática. Deberías conocerla." Hizo caso omiso del gesto de desaprobación de Regulus. "Me ha presentado a su grupo de amigos. Ayer jugué a fútbol, ¿quieres que te explique qué es?"

"No hace fal…"

Sirius empezó a contarle qué era el fútbol sin siquiera molestarse en escuchar la negativa de Regulus. "… y tienes una pelota que has de meter en una portería, pero se tiene que hacer con los pies. Si se toca con las manos, te pitan falta."

"Seguro que es más aburrido que el quidditch." Se muestra contrariado Regulus.

"Puede." Comenta Sirius enigmáticamente. "Pero a mí me gusta. Ven conmigo la próxima vez y lo pruebas."

"¡Ni hablar!"

* * *

Regulus sonríe. Pero no es una sonrisa feliz, ni siquiera de satisfacción. Es una sonrisa triste que hace juego con sus facciones. Tiene en sus manos el guardapelo de Slytherin y mira fijamente la entrada de la cueva que Kreacher le ha descrito. El elfo doméstico lo acompaña, negándose a abandonar el lado de su amo.

Tiene miedo. Mucho miedo. Si bien la esperanza de que aquel que el Señor Oscuro marque como su Igual llegue a liberar al mundo de la oscuridad prevalece. Confía que su sacrificio no sea en vano.

No teme a la muerte. Todos los seres que ha querido o bien están muertos o bien los ha perdido para siempre. En el sentido literal de la palabra: está completamente solo.

No tiene nada que perder.

Desconoce por qué ha recordado el cuento de la princesa y el dragón en el momento antes de firmar su sentencia de muerte. Se obliga a ser fuerte aunque las rodillas le tiemblen y siente que los ojos se le empañan. Las dudas le invaden, aunque no se echará atrás. Los Black no han sido criados para rendirse, sino para luchar contra la adversidad.

Un Black no agacha la cabeza, la levanta. Aunque se encuentre en desventaja, siempre ha de guardar las formas.

Aristócrata y con clase hasta para morir.

Se infunda de un valor que no siente antes de tomar una bocanada de aire y dar una zancada hacia el interior de la cueva.

Le hubiera encantado haber jugado a fútbol con su hermano y ese grupo de muggles.

* * *

_Espero que os haya gustado. Lo he publicado por insistencia de Venetrix en que participara xD Que me ha transmitido un poquito su amor por Regulus ;) Mi idea era escribir algo tierno de ellos, pero al final ha quedado algo triste. En fin._

_¿Reviews?_

_Sango Hale_


End file.
